Ermac/Jacky 50A
Biography Ermac is a character from the famous bloody game franchise made by Netherrealm Studios, or formerly known as Midway, Mortal Kombat. Ermac's character development begins with a listing in an audit menu in the original Mortal Kombat game, which the word "ERMACS" is written. Originally, before the "real Mortal Kombat Ermac" came, Ermac stands for Error Macro, as explained by Ed Boon, and in fact, this "Ermac" is a macro simply created to catch coding errors. Then, Ermac officially debuts as a real character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Since then, Ermac has been a consistent fighter in the series, even managed to get into the latest Mortal Kombat game in 2015, Mortal Kombat X. Ermac, although looks like a normal person, is actually just a body with thousands of soul inside it. He is the fusion of many souls destroyed in the wars of Outworld, which is controlled by Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because he is composed of many souls, he refers himself not as "I", or "Me", but as "We", or "Us". Due to this, he gains the gift of Telekinesis, and can travel through different realms. However, in Netherrealm, Ermac's powers can be drained, weakening him. Not just Telekinesis, Ermac is also physically strong and has knowledge of martial arts due to his soul composition that includes ancient warriors, giving him the ability to do martial arts. Ermac can also fire projectiles and fly. However, his flying technique only lasts for some few seconds although it is supported by Ermac's Telekinesis. Currently, in the latest game, Mortal Kombat X, Ermac gains enchanced powers due to the fact that now, Shao Kahn's soul is contained within Ermac himself, and he plans to usurp the throne of the new Outworld ruler, and the new Mortal Kombat character, Kotal Kahn. In-Game Bio Default Costume: Mortal Kombat 9 Ermac "A fusion of souls from the souls of Outworld's vicious wars, made by the powerful and evil Shao Kahn. Ermac is one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warriors. Formerly he serves Shao Kahn, now he is free of his control due to the help of another warrior named Kenshi. With his new found freedom, Ermac is free to choose his own fater and destiny, and turned good. Ermac's fusion of souls composition allows him to greatly use Telekinesis as a weapon and gains the abilities of a thousand warrior army. Ermac is a one man in the visual, but an army in the inside." Class Tactician *Gains an extra turn and Tactical Maneuvers when being attacked by Blasters or attacking a Blaster. Takes reduced damage from Blasters. *Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators gains Combat Reflexes when being attacked by a Tactician or attacking a Tactician. Infiltrators takes reduced damage from Tacticians. Recruit *200 Command Points or PVP Reward of PVP Tournament - Ermac Recruitment Dialogue *''Ermac'': "Villains are many, We are much more than them! We will serve under your command, Agent." *Dr. Strange'': "We?"'' *Nick Fury: "Mr. Stephen, Ermac is not just a man." *Dr. Strange: "Oh... He is made of thousands of souls..." *Ermac: "We are many! You are..." *Dr. Strange: "Ok, Ermac, we know it..." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives '''Fusion Of Souls *Composed of thousands of souls from Outworld's wars. *Regains health and gains Rising Up after Ermac or an ally defeats an enemy. *Restores more health if the finishing blow is either Overkill, Massive Overkill, or Epic Overkill. *Fully restores health if an enemy is defeated with Fatal Blow. *Gains Stored Soul 'after defeating an enemy or after an ally is defeated. **'Stored Soul: '''A soul is now contained by Ermac, increasing all of his stats. Stacks up to 2 times. *Immune to Fatal Blow, Brutal Strike, Psychic and fear effects. *Takes reduced damage from non-magical Damage Over Time debuffs. *Resurrects after being defeated. *Resurrection requires at least a stack of '''Stored Soul. *Resurrection can be done multiple times per battle as long as Ermac has Stored Soul. *'Stored Soul '''cannot be removed by any ways. 'We Are Many, You Are One!' *Protects allies from area attacks. *Can even protect allies from stealthy area attacks. *Takes reduced damaged against area attacks. *If at least one enemy is defeated, Ermac protects allies from all kinds of attacks instead of just area attacks, even Catastrophic attacks. *If there is only one remaining enemy, puts Intimidated and Broken Will to the remaining enemy. Actions '''Force Ball (Level 1)' *Ranged attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Special properties: **Deadly Crits: Deals more damage on critical hits. **High Crits: High chance to deal critical damage. **Exploits Delirium: Deals extra damage against targets with Disoriented, Mind Control, or Possessed. **Paragon Exploiter: Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Slowed, Stunned, or Weakened. Telekinetic Slam (Level 2) *Ranged psychic attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Pressure Points: Has a chance to inflict Slowed, Weakened, Exposed, or Dizzy. **Disoriented: Has a chance to attack allies with single target attacks. Removed after attacking an ally. **Off Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks while active. **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage after performing a hostile action. *Special properties: **Psychic Attack: Ignores most shield, protection, evasion, or counter effects. **Exploits Protection: Deals more damage against targets with protect effects. Teleport Punch (Level 6) *Melee unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Pain: Takes more damage by 8%. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be critical. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Does not trigger most counter or protect effects. Pest Control (Level 9) *''"Finish Him!"'' *Melee unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Guaranteed to hit, ignores most avoidance effect, cannot be protected against. ** Fatality!: 'Similar to Fatal Blow, but this attack is guaranteed to hit and kill enemies with health under 40%. Ignores all avoidance and shield effects. **Brutal Strike: Damage cannot be prevented by resurrection effects. **Exploit Attrition: Deals extra damage against targets with Poisoned, Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Dark Void, ISO-8 Corruption, or Radiation Exposure. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to critically hit the target. ''Note: Pest Control, Ermac's Level 9, is actually one of Ermac's Fatality moves in Mortal Kombat 9. Team-Up Bonuses *Crowded *Martial Arts Master *Mind Games *Bloodlust *Not of this Earth *Portable *Red in the Ledger *Shinobi *Mortal Kombat: Bonus for bringing characters from the Mortal Kombat franchise. Alternative Costumes ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ermac * Classes: **Tactician-40 CPs **Blaster-50 CPs New Passives Blood Red Souls *Pre-counters Bleeding targets. *Restores health when attacking an enemy with Bleeding. *All attacks now inflicts Internal Bleeding. *Immune to Bleeding and takes reduced damage from Internal Bleeding. ''Mortal Kombat X Ermac *Classes: **Tactician-50 CPs **Scrapper-60 CPs New Passives 'Master Of Souls''' *Starts the battle with one stack of Stored Soul. *Each time gaining a Stored Soul'', ''Ermac will gain'' Soul Orbs. **'Soul Orbs: '''Works like a shield. Absorbs a certain amount of damage and deals damage to enemies who attacks Ermac while this shield is active. Chance to put Disoriented, Mind Control or Stun. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games